


Fabulous Killjoys

by NeaPoulain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Theodore Nott, Idiots in Love, It's actually Todobaku from My Hero Academia if you squint, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28868703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeaPoulain/pseuds/NeaPoulain
Summary: Zacharias Smith, Theodore Nott y una moto. Nada podría salir mal. Hasta que claro, se estrellan contra un árbol y la moto explota."Los labios de Zacharias están haciendo algo con los suyos.Oh. Cierto.Es como cuando Daphne y él eran novios.Zacharias Smith lo está besando.Y Theodore Nott, como no sabe muy bien el protocolo en esos casos, le devuelve el beso con gusto."
Relationships: Theodore Nott/Zacharias Smith





	Fabulous Killjoys

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para el reto Tropos, tropos everywhere del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black de fanfiction

**Fabulous Killjoys**

_I gotta bulletproof heart  
You gotta hollow point smile  
We had our run away scarves  
Got a photograph dream on the getaway mile_

_Bulletproof heart, My Chemical Romance_

* * *

Zacharias Smith no tiene idea de cómo manejar una motocicleta.

Y sin embargo.

—¡¿Qué te parece?!

Demasiado entusiasmo para Theodore.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Smith? —pregunta—. La última vez que nos vimos juraste que no éramos amigos.

—¡No somos amigos!

Ah, muy bien, sigue montado en su burro.

—¿Y entonces…?

—¡Dime qué te parece la moto!

Theodore la mira con un poco de más atención. Lo único que puede decir sobre ella es que es dorada. No entiende nada más. Es demasiado muggle y los Nott no se meten con cosas muggles nunca jamás, según su padre.

(Que es exactamente la razón por la cual Theodore fuma cigarrillos muggles).

—Está… bien.

No sabe cómo se supone que se tienen que ver las motos, pero Zacharias Smith sonríe con satisfacción, así que supone que dijo algo bien.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Smith? Tienes más amigos.

«Amigos a los que les gritas un poco menos que no son tus amigos».

—Hannah no quería saber nada de la moto.

—Hannah no es tu única amiga.

Zacharias frunce el ceño y desvía la mirada. Oh. Hay algo allí, comprende Theodore, que la mitad del tiempo no se da cuenta de nada.

—Susan tampoco quería saber nada. Y Ernie dice que es muy peligrosa. Y Justin…

—Oh.

«Sólo quedabas tú», es lo que parece decir su rostro. Pero no lo dice en voz alta porque Zacharias Smith es alérgico a causar lástima y Theodore Nott tampoco pregunta porque es alérgico a las situaciones incómodas.

Hay un momento de silencio incómodo en el que los dos miran el piso, la moto, los pies; básicamente cualquier dirección menos al otro.

Zacharias mata el silencio con su entusiasmo.

—¡¿Quieres probarla?!

Zacharias Smith nunca antes ha manejado una moto. Eso es preocupante, pero Theodore decide que son magos y pueden solucionarlo. No debe ser tan difícil. Lo considera un momento más y a la mente le llega su padre rabiando de verlo usar cosas muggles.

Sonríe, perdido en el pensamiento.

—Pues bueno —decide, encogiéndose de hombros.

* * *

—Creo que con ese pedal cambio la velocidad —comenta Zacharias, subiéndose a la moto.

—¿Crees o sabes?

—¡¿Qué te importa, Nott?!

—Considerando que voy a ir detrás de ti, algo. No planeo que nos matemos.

—No debe ser tan difícil esto. Es muggle, después de todo.

Para crear una comedia exitosa no hace falta más que poner a dos magos de sangre pura junto a un cacharro muggle que en su vida han visto y retarlos a usarlo. En el caso de Zacharias y Theodore ni siquiera necesitan el reto; el primero tiene una necesidad patológica de llevar la contraria y llamar la atención y el segundo quiere arrastrar su buen nombre por la tierra hasta que a Nott no le quede ninguna clase de honor.

Uno piensa que, tras la guerra, el apellido Nott se quedó sin honor alguno.

Error. Emmanuel Nott sigue creyendo que hay alguno. Sagrados Veintiocho. Esas cosas. Theodore, que lo desprecia infinitamente después de que intentara hacerlo mortífago (¿dónde se ha oído que los slytherin, quienes son la ambición vuelta a nacer, consideren buena idea dedicarse a ser los sirvientes de un loco megalómano con sed de sangre que no deja vivir en paz?), hace todo lo posible por llevarle la contraria.

Si su papá fue tan estúpido como para creer que pedir más privilegios para los magos de sangre pura era revolucionario de alguna manera, ese no era su problema.

—Bueno, ¿qué hacemos? —pregunta Theodore, alzando una ceja.

Zacharias monta la motocicleta primero y la mantiene en equilibrio con las piernas. Pone las manos en el manubrio.

—Ahora es tu turno.

—¿Y qué? ¿Me agarro a tu cintura?

Zacharias enrojece y frunce el ceño.

—¡A menos de que quieras matarte, idiota…!

Theodore parpadea una vez. Dos veces. No entiende por qué hay furia e incomodidad en la voz de Zacharias. ¿Dijo algo mal? ¿Hizo algo mal? Bah. Hace lo que le parece correcto para montarse en la moto y rodea a Zacharias con los brazos.

—Listo.

Zacharias no dice nada durante un momento. Theodore se pregunta si hay algo mal o está pasando algo y va a preguntar, pero al final el otro respira hondo y le da la vuelta a llave para encender la moto con la mano firmemente puesta en el freno.

Por supuesto, no tardan ni diez segundos en estrellarse.

* * *

—¡CUIDADO! ¡DA LA VUELTA!

—¡ESO ESTOY…!

Zacharias nunca termina la frase. Theodore se arrima más contra él para no caerse antes del impacto y saca su varita de la bolsa de la capa que lleva puesta. Le parece que Zacharias deja de respirar, algo perfectamente normal considerando que están a dos segundos de estrellarse contra un árbol gordo que se interpone en su camino.

Theodore decide que evitar el impacto es caso perdido y lo único que hace es conjurar una cuerda que se ata a otro árbol, agarrar a Zacharias con la otra mano dejar que la moto haga lo que quiera y huir de encima de ella.

Un estruendo suena cuando la moto se estrella contra el árbol, intenta seguir avanzando —porque sigue encendida— y sólo araña el tronco. Zacharias cae de espalda contra el piso y lo único que atina a hacer es apuntar con la varita a la moto y explotarle algo para que se calle —Theodore supone que no se sabe ningún hechizo específico para apagar una moto—. Theodore cae encima de él y sólo puede meter una mano para no darle un cabezazo de frente.

Zacharias tiene unos ojos profundamente enojados.

—¡IDIOTA! ¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA!

—Ah, claro…

Theodore intenta ponerse en pie, pero una pierna se le enreda con otra parte del cuerpo de Zach —seguro que es una pierna— y uno de sus brazos pierde el equilibrio y su rostro queda aún más cerca del de Zacharias.

—¡Que te quites!

El pobre está muy rojo, observa Theodore. ¿Seguro que está respirando bien?

Igual es porque está encima de él y le está quitando el aire. Puede ser.

Va a quitársele de encima cuando Zacharias alza una mano, la pone sobre su cuello, haciendo que queden todavía más cerca. Mucho más. De hecho, tan cerca que ya no hay distancia entre ellos.

Oh.

Los labios de Zacharias están haciendo algo con los suyos.

Oh. Cierto.

Es como cuando Daphne y él eran novios.

Zacharias Smith lo está besando.

Y Theodore Nott, como no sabe muy bien el protocolo en esos casos, le devuelve el beso con gusto.

* * *

Cuando se separan, Zacharias está del mismo color del cabello de cualquier Weasley. También tiene los labios muy apretados con el ceño fruncido.

—¡¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso?! —espeta.

—¿Yo…? ¡Tú fuiste el que…!

Zacharias lo empuja para que se pusiera en pie.

—¡Igual y lo hice porque quise! —espeta mientras Theodore intenta ponerse en pie. Cuando lo logra, le extiende una mano a Zacharias para ayudarlo, pero él sólo le da un manotazo y se para solito—. ¡¿No sé te ocurrió eso, grandísimo…?!

—¡Bueno, entonces yo también lo hice porque quise!

Es increíble como la única persona capaz de sacarlo de sus casillas es ese idiota. El resto del tiempo puede mantenerse impasible a lo que sea que esté ocurriendo. Como cuando Astoria y Vaisey prácticamente decidieron coger en la alfombra de la sala común de Slytherin y Daphne montó un desastre y casi rompió los tímpanos a todos los miembros de la casa. ¿Él? Impasible, como si en vez de gritar porque su hermana fuera una exhibicionista, Daphne sólo estuviera comentado el buen clima que hacía.

Zacharias gruñe como un gato enojado.

Theodore no puede más que reírse.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

—Oh, vamos, fue adora…

Zacharias lo agarra por la camisa y lo acerca hasta así.

—No te atrevas a…

—¿A qué?

—Oh, carajo.

Y vuelve a besarlo.

No le quita la mano de la camisa, manteniéndola ahí, entre ellos amenazante, pero eso no impide que Theodore busque la cintura de Zacharias con las manos y clave allí sus dedos.

Ese gesto hace que Zacharias Smith tenga una reacción muy rara en opinión de Theodore. Se queda quieto un momento como si ya no se acordara de cómo respirar de nuevo —¿no tendrá algún problema respiratorio grave?— y la mano que tiene en la camisa de Theodore se relaja un poco.

Luego le besa con más fuerza.

La verdad es que Zacharias no besa como Daphne —y Theodore no tiene ningún otro ser humano con el cual comparar, aunque una vez el conejo de Pansy intentó besarlo también—. Zacharias Smith es una explosión. Besa como si estuviera peleando, muerde, busca meterse entre sus labios y sus dientes de cualquier manera. Los únicos momentos de paz que tiene Theodore son cuando le clava más los dedos en la cintura o cerca de la cadera y lo acerca a sí. Entonces Zacharias abre los labios como si se estuviera quedando sin aire y pone cara de haberse olvidado hasta de su nombre.

Vuelven al mundo cuando empieza a oler a quemado muy feo y recuerdan que tardaron diez segundos en estrellar la moto.

* * *

—¿Y tú sabes arreglar esas cosas?

—Por supuesto que no. Es muggle.

Theodore lo dice como la explicación más razonable del mundo y Zacharias alza una ceja.

—Igual tenías conocimientos ocultos, Theodore. —Se encoge de hombros y saca algo de la bolsa.

—No fui a clases de Estudios Muggles —se empeña Theodore. Creería que es obvio.

Cuando Zacharias suelta una risa, entiende que sólo está molestando. Frunce un poco el ceño, pero el otro lo ignora. Busca algo entre las bolsas de su túnica y acaba sacando una —Theodore entorna los ojos para intentar adivinar qué es— cosa.

Cosa que se abre.

Porque Zach hace eso. Abrirla. Bueno, más bien se parte por la mitad y una parte se ilumina.

—¿Qué es eso…?

—¡Un «cefular»! ¡Me lo dio Justin! ¡Dice que hace… cosas! —Zacharias prácticamente se lo restriega en la cara—. Pero yo sólo sé que si dejo presionado el número dos hace que me comunique con Justin. Como la red flu, pero es posible usarlo cuando no hay chimeneas.

Theodore asiente pretendiendo que entendió absolutamente todo.

Zacharias aprieta el botón que dice. «El número dos». Algo pasa, pero Theodore no alcanza a ver qué y Zacharias se pone la cosa esa, el «cefular», en la oreja.

Y durante unos muy largos momentos no pasa absolutamente nada.

Theodore se queda mirando a Zacharias porque no entiende muy bien qué está pasando. Hace unos momentos tenían sus labios pegados y ahora no entiende. Nada. De nada. ¿Si ya se besaron una vez significa que pueden volver a hacerlo? ¿Significa algo? No es que las experiencias de sus amigos les ayuden. Pansy siempre dice que los besos significan cosas; Blaise siempre dice que no significan ni mierda.

—¡Justin! ¡Justo el hombre con el que quería hablar!

Eso lo hace darse la vuelta. Justin Finch-Fletchey —al que conoce de vista pero nunca le dirigió ni media palabra porque Draco le hacía caras de asco y cuando eso pasaba Theodore sólo tenía un impulso muy grande de estamparle libros en la cabeza— no está en ninguna parte.

¿Qué está pasando!

¡Ah! El «cefular». Como la red flu. Pero diferente. Es una cosa muggle, así que tiene sentido que los interlocutores no puedan verse.

—¡Ya sé que me dijiste que estabas ocupado en una cita con Ernie, pero no te voy a quitar nada de tiempo! —Zach habla demasiado fuerte; tal parece que Justin no lo escucha bien y tiene que gritar—. ¡¿Conoces a alguien que arregle motocicletas?! ¡Sólo necesito un nombre! ¡Bueno, también instrucciones de qué tengo que decir o…! ¿Qué le pasó? ¡Nada grave! Sólo… —Zach se corta, la cara se le pone roja—. ¡¿Cómo no vas a conocer a nadie?! ¡Debe de haber muchos muggles que arreglen motos, Justin Finch-Fletchey! … ¡Ah! ¿Preguntarás? Vale, vale, pregunta a… ¡¿A quién vas a preguntarle?! Carajo, Finch-Fletchey, se me olvida que eres rico… Sí, sí, bueno, nos vemos…

Zach cierra la cosa esa —«cefular, cefular», se recuerda Theodore— dramáticamente y su mirada vuelve a dirigirse al otro.

—¡Dice que le preguntará al mecánico de la familia! ¡Al mecánico! ¡De la familia!

Theodore no entiende, así que alza una ceja.

Zacharias bufa.

—Justin es rico. Mucho más que yo. —Se queda mirándolo, de pies a cabeza—. No sé si más que tú, claro…

—Bueno, si no vamos a llevar esa cosa, la moto, a arreglar —empieza Theodore—, ¿qué hacemos ahora?

—Oh, muy listo, Theodore, quieres hacer algo.

Zacharias guiña un ojo y Theodore siente que se le va la sangre a la cabeza.

* * *

En el transcurso de varios días y varias semanas, Theodore Nott descubre algunas cosas sobre Zacharias Smith.

La furia es casi toda espectáculo.

Pero la actitud es sincera. Todo lo que sale de su boca es lo que piensa, ni más ni menos —aunque a veces lo adorna con esa furia que parece ser parte de él—. Le importa una mierda lo que el resto de la gente piense. Probablemente sólo le importa la opinión de Susan Bones.

«Mi mejor amigo», explica, una tarde que se la encuentran en El Caldero Chorreante.

«¡Amiga, Zach!». Y voltea a ver a Theodore con una mueca de disculpa: «Es que a los once años hizo un juramento en el que prometía que jamás se juntaría con las niñas como el imbécil que es y cree que ahora tiene que seguirlo al pie de la letra».

Theo sonríe casi imperceptiblemente.

«¿Estás seguro de que no te dejaron caer cuando eras un bebé?»

«¡¿Quién demonios te dijo a ti que tuvieron energía suficiente para cargarme?!»

Dos: Zacharias no habla de su familia casi nunca y, a simple vista, parecería que él y su madre se llevan fatal. La señora Smith es prácticamente un clon de él. Theodore considera que incluso comparten tono de voz.

Un día Zacharias lo hizo acompañarlo a cenar a su casa —para no tener que soportar solo a la vieja bruja—. La señora Smith fue muy amable con Theodore y el señor Smith intentó comentar con él los resultados del Quidditch. Cuando se marcharon, la señora le dijo a Zacharias que llevara a su novio más a menudo.

«¿Somos novios?», preguntó Theodore entonces.

Zacharias lo miró como si estuviera hablando con un elfo borracho.

«¡No iba a traer a casa a un amigo sólo levemente cercano, Theodore! ¡Nos besamos! ¡Múltiples veces!»

«Nunca me lo preguntaste…»

Zacharias se pasó la mano por la cara entonces.

«Muy bien, idiota. ¿Quieres ser mi novio? ¿O no te lo estoy preguntando de forma suficientemente obvia?»

Theodore asintió y acabaron fajando en el jardín de los Smith hasta que la señora salió con la varita en la mano y les lanzó agua.

A pesar de la escena, se despidió de Theodore con una sonrisa y le revolvió el cabello. A Zacharias le apretó el cachete y le dijo que dejara de arrastrar a su novio a sus ridiculeces.

Zacharias nunca ha preguntado por su familia. Theodore supone que está al tanto de la mala relación que tiene con su padre, aunque no del empeño con el que intenta irritarlo. O quizá lo intuye, quien sabe. Es observador y Theodore sabe que hay cosas que no dice.

Quizá por eso aceptó su invitación para conocer la mansión donde Theodore comparte aire con su padre.

No se puede decir que vivan en el mismo espacio, si a veces pasan semanas sin verse y Theodore huye cada que oye a su padre caminar cerca de donde está.

(Ventajas de tener un sinfín de habitaciones).

—Bienvenido al infierno —dice Theodore, al abrir la puerta.

Zacharias se ríe.

—¿Está tu progenitor? —pregunta.

Theodore se encoge de hombros.

—Quien sabe. Podemos explorar.

Y deja que Zach haga lo que quiera.

* * *

La mansión Nott es enorme. Theodore incluso cree que hay una habitación que su padre diseñó especialmente para destruir cada que se enoja. Ahora la táctica no funciona demasiado bien porque no lo dejan tener una varita. Pero salió de Azkaban porque estaba sobrepoblada de magos oscuros y, de todos modos, la estaban reformando.

Hay muchas habitaciones vacías, unas apenas amuebladas. Emmanuel Nott no tiene alma de decorador de interiores y cuando murió su esposa —que dejó la casa a medio arreglar—, le pareció que los muebles que había eran suficientes —en su defensa, con ellos se podían llenar al menos seis casas como la de Zacharias, que no vivía en un lugar especialmente pequeño— y nunca volvió a dedicarse un segundo más al tema.

Theodore tiene pocos recuerdos de Mariam Nott. Igual que Zacharias, él es idéntico a su madre. Hay una foto de la boda sobre la chimenea de una de las salas de estar de la mansión, la que es para las visitas.

—Es igual a ti —comenta Zacharias, señalándola.

Se ve muy joven a lado de su padre —quien le sacaba veinte años más o menos cuando se casaron—, apenas una jovencita. Va vestida con una túnica blanca con detalles dorados que le cubre los brazos. Tiene cuello bajo y tiene algunos holanes en la falda. Sus padres se casaron a mediados de los setentas. No fue un matrimonio feliz sino uno arreglado. El padre de Emmanuel Nott —que en esos años todavía vivía y era un viejo decrépito de miles de años que estaba obsesionado con la pureza de la sangre y le heredó la misma obsesión a Emmanuel Nott, quien hacía una excepción en sus férreos ideales única y exclusivamente por Lord Voldemort— quería asegurarse de que el apellido continuara.

«Tu abuelo era muy gracioso», solía contarle su madre antes de morir. Ahora Theodore no está seguro de que la palabra correcta fuera esa. «Cada que mi familia venía a visitarlos y me sentaban frente a tu padre, le decía: "Mírala, Emmanuel, ¡tiene buenas caderas para tener un hijo! ¡Y además es guapa! Los Nott seremos guapos si nos emparentamos con ella". Siempre le gusté como madre para su descendencia, ¿sabes?». Y sonreía, pero Theodore no recuerda que la sonrisa le hubiera llegado a los ojos.

Sí, «gracioso» no era la palabra correcta.

—Está muerta —dice Theodore, secamente.

Zacharias se pone pálido.

—No lo sabía.

—Puedo ver a los thestrals —recuerda Theodore.

No necesita decir más. Theodore vio morir a su madre.

* * *

Zacharias Smith se queda con ganas de preguntar, pero no lo hace.

En vez de eso lo jala de un brazo.

—Bueno, quiero saber qué clase de artefactos oscuros hay en esta casa —anuncia con voz demasiado fuerte.

—Ninguno —dice Theodore, como si fuera obvio. ¿Qué no sabe que los confiscaron todos? Salió en el Profeta. Lo hicieron con todas las casas de los antiguos mortífagos.

Zacharias gruñe.

—¿Puedes pretender? ¿Al menos un momento? —Da la vuelta sobre sus pies, buscando algo; Theodore no tiene ni idea de qué. Al final señala un florero enorme lleno de flores muertas porque ni él ni su padre están hechos para cuidar de nada vivo—. Por ejemplo, ese jarrón detrás de las flores. ¿Por qué está escondido?

—Se lo regaló Lucius Malfoy a mi padre. No le gusta pero no puede olvidar ponerlo visible cada que viene Malfoy. Si no, pregunta.

Zacharias bufa.

—Por Merlín, Theodore, estoy en la casa de un ex mortífago, ¿podrías pretender que no todo es tan patético?

Desea reírse.

Por primera vez en años, genuinamente quiere reírse.

Eso sólo es la fachada, Zacharias no tiene ni idea de lo terriblemente patético que es el fondo. Así que lo toma de la mano y decide darle un tour por la casa.

Habitaciones vacías e incompletas.

Un par de ellas completamente destruidas en berrinches de su padre. No son las únicas que pasaron por eso, pero sí las únicas que nunca pudieron reconstruirse. La primera la destrozó, según las historias del último elfo doméstico que vivió en la casa, cuando cayó el Lord Voldemort por primera vez. La otra la destrozó cuando el Señor Tenebroso murió definitivamente. Theodore fue testigo de cómo su padre perdió el valioso tiempo que podía usar para escapar haciendo un berrinche impropio de un señor de setenta años.

Muebles que su madre nunca tuvo tiempo de colocar por ningún lado, a veces en los pasillos, a veces en habitaciones que parecían bodegas. Unas cinco habitaciones de invitados que llevaban más de cuarenta años sin ser usadas —por lo menos, Theodore creería si le dijeran que nadie había dormido en esas camas en un siglo—. Decadencia por todos lados.

Al final, no quedó ninguna puerta que no hubieran abierto, excepto dos.

En el primer piso, la habitación de Emmanuel Nott.

Theodore supone que está allí porque escucharon pasos dirigiéndose hasta ella, pero no vieron a su padre.

En la planta baja, su oficina.

Zacharias tiene las manos en la cintura.

—Bueno, muy interesante tu festival de decadencia, Theodore. Tienes las peores habilidades de guía turístico en el mundo.

Sonríe cuando dice eso, aunque lo hace de lado, retador.

—Sabes que le contaré a todos de esto, ¿no? Susan, Justin, Ernie incluso. Estará encantando de enterarse que no saben vivir decentemente.

Theodore se encoge de hombros. Le da igual.

—Todavía queda la oficina de mi padre —sugiere, como si nada.

Oh, pero tiene un plan. Si Emmanuel Nott lo descubre con las manos en la masa, podrá decirle a la cara que lo planeó con total alevosía.

* * *

El despacho de su padre es el lugar más lleno de cosas de toda la casa. A pesar de todo lo que confiscó el ministerio y todas las redadas a las que se enfrentaron hasta que los aurores decidieron que se habían llevado cualquier cosa que tuviera un rastro de magia oscura. Habían dejado menos de la mitad de las cosas y aun así, apenas se podía caminar por ese despacho. Lleno de pergaminos, botes de pociones guardadas por años, seguramente echadas a perder, libros viejos, diarios. Un par de fotografías donde su padre salía abrazando por los hombres a un muchacho muy guapo que Theodore no recordaba haber visto nunca en su vida.

—¿Hay algo interesante aquí?

—Lo dudo, es todo basura —replica Theodore—. Si quisieras ver lo interesante tendrías que ir a las arcas del ministerio e investigar lo que sea que no hayan destruido. —Hace una pausa y nota la decepción en el rostro de Zacharias; al menos, el comienzo de ella. Y entonces ocurre algo estúpido dentro de Theoodore: siente la necesidad de acabar con ese gesto decaído. Es la primera vez que le preocupan los sentimientos de alguien de una manera tan desesperada—. Había cosas aquí que podrían haberte matado.

—¿En serio?

«Cuéntame más», dice el rostro de Zacharias.

Suele ser más arisco, pero a veces, Theodore descubre su curiosidad. Se le pinta en los ojos claros, en el atisbo de su sonrisa.

Le parece tremendamente imbécil esconder así lo que siente, pero tampoco puede criticarlo porque él esconde todo tras un rostro inexpresivo porque no sabe cómo manejar todo lo que hay en su interior. A veces, hay algo que grita. A veces es simple confusión.

Así que le da gusto. Le cuenta de un collar envenenado y de un cuadro que comía personas. También de varios libros malditos.

Caminan alrededor del escritorio una y otra vez, hasta que, cuando Theodore le dice que, durante toda su vida el despacho de su padre había sido un lugar prohibido, Zach decide sentarse en su silla. Theodore se acerca hasta él, recarga su trasero en el borde del escritorio y lo mira con una ceja alzada.

—¿Te gusta el lugar?

—Un poco, podría acostumbrarme a ser un Mago Tenebroso desde aquí.

Suelta una risita que Theodore no corresponde.

—Oh. Claro. Lo siento.

—Da igual —espeta.

Nunca tuvo nada que ver con Lord Voldemort. De eso se salvó. Por terco y por llevar la contraria, pero se salvó.

—Respeto a quien quiera convertirse en un Señor Tenebroso. Me parece una mierda —apunta—, pero lo respeto. Hay suficiente ambición en ello.

»¿Pero a quien se atreve a volverse un sirviente de uno? —bufa—. No. Eso no tiene ambición alguna.

Zacharias se ríe más abiertamente entonces.

—Y sin embargo, si fuera un mago oscuro, desearía tenerte a mis pies.

Busca la corbata de Theodore con una mano. La jala un poco, para hacerlo acercarse hacia él, inclinarse un poco mientras él —Zacharias— se yergue más. Podría ser el momento más sexy de sus vidas. Pero la única reacción que tiene Theodore es reírse histéricamente.

* * *

Por supuesto, Zacharias tampoco puede contener la risa —y esta da más risa.

Terminan los dos en un ataque de carcajadas hasta que Theodore puede respirar hondo. Es levemente consciente de que dejó su palidez de cadáver atrás para dar paso a lo más sonrojado que puede estar: que sus mejillas sean rosadas.

Zacharias se tapa la boca, suelta la corbata de Theodore y se hace bolita sobre sí mismo un momento.

No es hasta que respiran hondo que vuelven a mirarse a los ojos.

Theodore alza una ceja. No dice nada con ella, pero a veces Daphne hacia eso cuando quería que lo besara —cosa que Theodore no entendía, porque el lenguaje de la joven era incomprensible, por más que ella insistiera que era demasiado obvio—. Quizá Zacharias también entienda ese lenguaje del ligue tan incomprensible que se le escapa a Theodore.

El joven rubio se pone en pie y se acerca a él. Lo agarra por la cadera y le entierra los dedos en ella.

—¿Qué? ¿No te excita la idea de estar a mis pies?

Theodore niega con la cabeza, pero no es muy convincente.

—¿En serio?

Vuelve a repetir, el gesto, pero es tan inútil como la primera vez.

Entonces Zacharias vuelve a agarrarlo por la corbata y jalarlo. Su otra mano se queda en la cadera de Theodore. Esa vez están a milímetros y Theodore no se atreve a reírse. No. Ese gesto no le da risa. Más bien lo hacen pensar que se siente estar acostado y que Zacharias le bese todo el cuerpo, además de cosquillas.

Supone, que, como están tan cerca, el desenlace natural de esa escena es un beso de esos donde uno de los dos participantes —o ambos— intentan meter la lengua hasta la garganta del contrincante.

Contrincante, porque los besos con Zach parecen una guerra.

Theodore no tiene problemas con eso.

Novio, contrincante, lo que sea. Mientras pueda besarlo.

* * *

Cuando se abre la puerta, Theodore está sentado con las nalgas contra el escritorio de su padre y sólo tiene puesto el pantalón porque Zacharias es demasiado lento para despedirlo y duda demasiado.

La camisa, por otro lado, descansa encima de la lámpara y la corbata está sobre sus ojos.

(Porque a Zacharias le parece graciosísima la idea de que no pueda ver y se mueva ante cualquier sonido).

Sus manos descansan sobre la cintura de Zacharias.

«No las muevas», susurró el joven rubio momentos antes de que la puerta se abriera de un portazo. Theodore le da gusto.

Entonces los goznes de la puerta rechinan y Theodore sonríe para sí.

En la mansión no hay elfos domésticos ni vive otra alma. La única persona que puede estar presenciando tal escena es Emmanuel Nott.

Theodore siente un macabro placer al pensar en verlo ya semi desnudo, con Zacharias mordiéndole el cuello, dejándole un chupetón. Como no ve, hace como que no oyó nada hasta que Zacharias se detiene y se incorpora.

—Oh… —escucha.

Y luego el grito.

—¡Theodore Nott!

Con una lentitud pasmosa, se quita la corbata de los ojos. Lo primero que ve es la expresión con los ojos muy abiertos de Zacharias. Es la primera vez que lo ve tan callado y sin nada que decir.

Así que se da la vuelta y se encuentra al Emmanuel Nott más callado que ha visto en su vida, con los ojos muy abiertos.

El efecto sólo dura un momento más.

—¡Theodore Nott! —grita—. ¡¿Qué demonios hacen en mi estudio?!

—Oh, padre, no sabía que estabas en la casa. —Le regala su sonrisa más desvergonzada.

Emmanuel Nott ni siquiera cruza el marco de la puerta.

—¡Cómo no voy a estar aquí si los malditos perros del ministerio me tienen aquí encerrado y sin una varita! —espeta y, aunque es muy pálido, al igual que Theodore, puesto que los Nott no conocen el sol y son criaturas nocturnas—. ¡Niño indecente!

Theodore no ve el caso de recordarle que ya pasa de los veinte. Si lo apuran, pasa ya de los veinticuatro.

No dice «lo siento» cuando Emmanuel se va tras azotar la puerta.

Le da una vuelta a la cortaba en sus manos.

Mira a Zacharias.

—¿Sabías que Daphne Greengrass me enseñó a amarrarme las manos con una corbata? —le dice Theodore, sin cambiar de expresión en lo absoluto—. También con un cinturón.

Zacharias alza una ceja, pero no sonríe. Parece aprehensivo. Bien, esa no es la reacción que Theodore estaba esperando.

* * *

Zacharias Smith le manda una carta unos días después. «Arreglé la moto. Y me enseñaron cómo usarla. Si quieres probarla. Susan dice que soy un peligro al volante y que no quiere morir».

Theodore manda un «sí» cómo respuesta, garabateado sin muchas ganas.

No se han visto mucho en los últimos días y, si no es con Zacharias, Theodore apenas tiene vida social. Daphne le habla poco, lo justo —hay noviazgos que no terminan bien— y Pansy se asegura de que siga vivo cada tanto. A veces también compra algo de comer y lo lleva a la mansión para acompañarlo un rato. Draco manda cartas que él nunca contesta. Hay muchas cosas rotas en su relación con el último y a Theodore todavía le duele, porque alejarse de Draco —cuando se tatúo la marca y Theodore era un adolescente asustado que la estaba evitando a toda cosa— fue como sacarse el corazón con las manos desnudas y aplastarlo. Hablaron después de la guerra, pero las cosas nunca volvieron a ser igual. Así que es Zacharias Smith.

(Y sus besos, sus caricias, sus amigos insoportables, sus manos en su piel, su voz).

Quedan de verse cerca de la mansión de Thedore.

—¿Esta vez no la estrellarás?

—No —asegura Zacharias, con una sonrisa orgullosa pintada en su rostro—. ¡Ya sé frenar!

Qué gran logro.

—Pero antes de dejarte subir en ella, tienes que responder una pregunta, Theodore Nott. Es el requisito para ser mi pasajero de honor.

—Para casi matarme contigo, dirás —corrige él.

Zacharias se ríe y asiente. Hay un cambio en su sonrisa y de repente ya no llega a sus ojos. Su semblante es más nervioso que en un principio.

—Es importante, Theodore.

Bueno, eso es un cambio.

Zacharias y él no se suelen anunciar las cosas «importantes» con cartelitos antes de decirlas. Son novios por accidente porque Theodore no se dio cuenta de que lo eran realmente. Nunca tuvieron esa plática importante que Pansy dice que toda pareja tiene que tener para definir sus sentimientos.

Oh.

Quizá es eso no.

El momento de tener esa plática súper importante. Theodore no sabe qué tiene que decir o preguntar. Con Daphne tampoco la tuvo. Ella lo besó, él se sonrojó y entonces ella dijo: «ahora eres mi novio». Él sólo tuvo que asentir.

—Eh, claro… —dice. No sabe muy bien qué está haciendo.

—¿Te gusto?

Theodore alza una ceja. Usualmente se mantiene inexpresivo, pero esa pregunta _tan idiota_ merece una ceja alzada decide. Por la cara de Zacharias, no duda que sea legítima la preocupación, pero Theodore no es de los que besan a gente que no les gusta.

Bueno, Theodore no es de los que besan a nadie, a él lo tienen que besar.

—Sí, qué clase de…

—No, no, espera, creo que lo formulé mal. —Zacharias bufa—. Theodore, ¿sales conmigo sólo para joder a tu padre?

Y ante eso, Theodore Nott no tiene una respuesta clara. Es demasiado abstracto como para explicarlo.

Sólo niega con la cabeza, pero en los ojos de Zacharias Smith nota que eso no es suficiente.

* * *

Al final, Zacharias sólo gruñe. Theodore no sabe si eso es bueno o malo.

Quizá bueno-malo, ambas cosas a la vez.

Monta la moto.

—Vamos, sube.

—Pero… —Theodore tiene la sensación de que las cosas no están del todo bien. En los ojos de Zacharias hay una furia que no conoce y suele conocer todas las que lo dominan.

—La regla era una pregunta, Theodore, y la respondiste —dice Zacharias—. Sube.

Theodore no se atreve a contradecirlo. Sube y abraza a Zacharias. Con fuerza. Dentro de él se mueve un huracán que necesita comprender, pero de momento, puede asegurarse ese gesto, grande y seguro.

Zacharias prende la motocicleta, pisa el acelerador.

Sólo dejan polvo detrás.

* * *

Se detienen mucho más adelante. Es cierto que la velocidad tiene un efecto que hace que uno se olvide de todo. El aire golpea la ropa, el cabello y la piel y de repente uno ya no sabe lo que está pasando, comprende Theodore.

No es fácil pensar con claridad así. Todo se apelotona en la mente un poco más.

No es como si alguna vez hubiera estado claro, por supuesto. Theodore tiene el súbito impulso de explicarse a sí mismo ante Zacharias. Desnudar sus demonios, incluso los más estúpidos —especialmente esos— y asegurarle que sí le gusta. Eso lo sabe.

No es muy difícil.

Zacharias sonríe de lado con un orgullo y soberbia que Theodore nunca ha sido capaz de conjurar para sí mismo. En vez de eso, Theodore conoce el silencio y la tranquilidad entre las tormentas —esa que no es buena porque sabes que después sólo llega una tempestad—. No conoce una pasión como la de Zacharias. Eso es nuevo. Es también un poco maravilloso y confuso. Nunca sabe qué hacer, no sabe si hay una etiqueta o una secuencia. Se mueve por puro instinto.

Cuando Zacharias frena y se detiene completamente, se baja de ella. Se aclara la garganta, sabe que debería decir algo pero no sabe qué, porque entiende poco de la molestia de Zacharias. Pero está ahí y es grande.

Su novio también se apea.

—Sí me gustas —repite Theodore.

—Ya lo dijiste.

— _Sí_ me gustas.

Hace un énfasis especial —aunque quizá innecesario— en el sí. Zacharias lo mira entonces con atención y más interés. Eso es una tragedia, porque Theodore no sabe qué decir después. Es tan malo para el contacto humano.

Pero las palabras de la última pregunta están entre ambos, así que prueba a empezar por allí.

—No salgo contigo _sólo_ por contrariar a mi padre —dice—, ¿por qué…?

—¡¿Hay una parte de nuestra relación que existe por qué quieres contrariarlo, Theodore?!

—No es eso… No… No es con nosotros. —Respira hondo—. A veces… a veces pienso «oh, eso seguramente lo haría enojar» y lo hago. No es con nosotros. Y a veces me pregunto qué podría irritarlo más y lo hago también.

—¿Cuándo nos encontró…?

—Quizá.

—Sabía que era un riesgo. —Zacharias se aclara la garganta—. Que abriera la puerta y que nosotros estuviéramos allí. Acepté ese riesgo. De otro modo no hubiera accedido a nada. No se me ocurrió que era un plan. Eso… Eso se sintió como usarme.

Theodore no dice nada, no puede. Apenas procesa lo que Zacharias le dice.

Se le clava como una daga en el vientre.

Tiene razón.

—Ugh, odio no ser bueno para esto. —Zacharias bufa—. Pero…, Theodore…, no puedo vivir con una relación en la que todo el tiempo vas a estar buscando como hacerlo enojar. No… No me opongo a ponerle el pie unas cuantas veces. Supongo que es una mierda, ¿no? —Theodore no contesta. No asiente, ni niega con la cabeza—. Salió su nombre cuando la época de los juicios. Sé que es una mierda. Así que… no me importa no caerle bien y tampoco me importa desafiarlo. Argh. Espera. Estoy intentando decir algo más. ¡No digas nada! ¡Si dices algo te haré un maleficio de silencio!

»Lo que estoy intentando decir es que es muy fácil vivir enojado todo el tiempo. Y es muy fácil buscar chivos expiatorios, incluso cuando no los tienes. Y te consume, ¿de acuerdo? Pasé todos mis años de Hogwarts enojado por algo. O alguien. No… No tiene mucho sentido. ¡No estoy diciendo que lo tuyo no lo tenga! Argh. No sé cómo decir las cosas, ¡carajo! —Zacharias gruñe para sí mismo. Hace un puchero y luego vuelve a ordenar sus palabras—. Lo que quiero decir es que aunque tú sí tengas todos los motivos del mundo. Hay más cosas que el resentimiento.

»Y esto es sólo porque eres mi novio, ¿bien? Aunque también aplicaría si fueras un amigo… Bueno, eres un amigo. También. Argh, por Merlín. ¡Después de esto nunca más voy a volver a hablar de sentimientos, Theodore! ¡Te lo aseguro! ¡Nunca jamás! —Zacharias se ha puesto rojo ya y Theodore en general está muy confundido porque son muchas las palabras que ha lanzado ya en su dirección—. El punto es que he visto a demasiadas personas consumidas por el resentimiento a lo largo de los años. La posguerra hace eso. Y no quiero que seas una de esas personas.

»También yo lo fui. Antes de la guerra. ¡Pero después me hartaron todos con sus lloriqueos! ¡Con el odio injustificado que aprendieron a cargar! —bufa—. Por eso no quiero que seas alguien así. Es aburrido ser alguien así.

Y luego el silencio. Theodore parpadea para asegurarse que, después de tal verborrea, no está catatónico.

—Eso es todo —dice Zacharias, cuando empieza a alargarse la no-reacción de Theodore—. Se supone que tienes que decir algo.

Theodore abre la boca y la cierra. Quiere huir de allí, como un imbécil. Pero sabe que, de hacerlo, rompería algo. Y no quiere romper nada. No con Zacharias.

—Nunca… nunca había pensado en eso.

* * *

Quizá es idiota ver a tu mundo tambalearse así por una tontería.

No, no es una tontería, se dice.

La relación complicada que tiene con su padre no es una tontería, se repite. De otro modo, no le afectaría de un modo tan estúpido, tan imbécil, tan extenso. Toda su vida a danzado alrededor de Emmanuel Nott. Es extraño asomarse al vacío, a la mano que le tiende Zacharias.

—Me caes bien, Theodore. Si no, no te hubiera besado. Me cae bien que eres tremendamente serio sobre hacer estupideces. —Zacharias se ríe—. ¡Nunca había conocido a alguien así! ¡Es tremendamente divertido!

Theodore sonríe un poco.

—¿Entonces…?

—Lo que quiero decir es que, si quieres hacer una estupidez, la hagas porque quieres, no porque tu padre podría o no enojarse.

Inhala. Exhala.

Todavía siente el peso de las complicaciones de su vida encima. Eso no se va de un día para otro. Ni aunque Theodore desee que sí.

—Puedo… puedo trabajar con ello —admite.

—Bien —dice Zacharias—. Bien.

Hay una pausa entre ellos. La moto sigue allí, a un lado de ellos. Zacharias le dedica una mirada de soslayo.

—Ernie me dijo que hay un hechizo para lanzar fuegos artificiales —dice, casualmente—. Se negó a decirme cuál era, así que tuve que investigar cuál era.

—¿Y…?

—¿Quieres probarlos? Podemos ir más hacia los descampados.

—Podríamos meternos en problemas —dice Theodore.

—Sí, podríamos, si es que descubren que no fueron muggles. Y créeme, no habrá nadie cerca como para decir que alguien hizo magia allí. —Hay una pausa en la voz emocionada de Zach y luego añade algo que Theodore supone que tendrá que oír mil veces más en las próximas semanas—: Sólo si quieres _tú_.

»Piensa egoísta. Es algo estúpido, pero funciona para averiguar lo que quieres.

Theodore asiente y, de hecho, lo piensa. Intenta patear a Emmanuel de su mente, aunque no lo logra del todo. La idea de hacer las cosas a pesar de su padre sigue siendo demasiado tentadora. Pero se obliga a ser más honesto —aunque sea un poco— y a admitir que hacer tonterías con Zacharias está bien sólo porque es Zacharias.

Cuando contesta, no tiene dudas:

—Está bien.

* * *

La multa llega cuatro días después al departamento del Callejón Diagon de Zach.

—¡MALDITA SEA, THEODORE, NOS DESCUBRIERON!

Theodore se ríe mientras la carta del ministerio les recuerda que podrían enfrentarse a penas más graves si los muggles los ven. Usar magia de esa manera, aunque sea en un descampado, es un peligroso. Bufa porque todo es estúpido. El ministerio rompe el estatuto más veces —con sus aurores y sus persecuciones que obligan que los desmemorizadores se llenen de trabajo— que dos magos lanzando fuegos artificiales. Pero no piensa quejarse.

—Yo la pago —ofrece—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

—¿Quieres aprender a manejar una moto?

Theodore sabe que es una mala idea. Pésima. La peor de todas. Va a estrellar la motocicleta de Zach y tendrá que pagar las reparaciones. Ni siquiera lo duda.

Y justamente por eso dice:

—Sí.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) En realidad es un fanfic de My Hero Academia fingiendo ser un fic de Harry Potter para decir que sigo en el fandom. Esta nota es irrelevante para el fin en sí, lo único que tienen que saber es que Theodore se llamó Shouto unas diez veces a lo largo de este documento. Zacharias, gracias a dios, no tuvo ningún lapsus de llamarse Katsuki.
> 
> 2) Sé que el Theo del fanon suele ser otro, pero ya que ya rompí el canon 20 veces, también decidí que romper el fanon era entretenido. La pareja se me ocurrió porque a alguien en el foro de los Black le gusta mucho (Estrella, estoy segura de que es Estrella).
> 
> 3) THEY'RE IDIOTS, YOUR HONOR.


End file.
